Hello heartache
by Maano
Summary: "I shouldn't be doing this yet" she whispers. Brittany continues striking her thumb over Santana's cheek and she softly shakes her head. "Who is telling you what you should or shouldn't do?"
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, you alright down there?"

Santana looks up from her drink and shrugs "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks"

She stares into her glass and absent mindedly stirs her cocktail with the little pink umbrella that came with it. This is so not a typical friday night, she should be at home with Quinn. Cuddling on the couch, or having another horror movie marathon, because the blonde likes them so much. Santana should be with her, at home in her appartement, in the city wandering around, in a club partying .. Anywhere but here.

"You don't seem so fine to me" the bartender comments, as she slides the latina another drink. "You've been staring at your empty glass for five minutes now."

Santana looks up. "I'm okay, really .. It was just ..-"

"-A rough night?"

She sighs "Yeah .."

Santana takes the shot and quickly throws it back. Her troat burns and the liquid stings on her tongue, but she manages to get it down easily. Her face cramps for a second and she lets out a little cough, but that is all.

"Okay, you are so not fine."

"How do you know?"

The blonde behind the bar quickly takes an order from another customer and then turns back to Santana.

"I've been working in a bar for a pretty long time, I have my methods. What you just swallowed down, was one of our strongest shots. I didn't want to give you the strongest one, because, you know .. I don't want you to die or something. But I bet you would've handled that one just the same."

"Yeah" Santana croaks "So ..?"

The blonde smiles sadly "That means you're emotionally so hurt, that you don't care about the physical pain anymore. You become kind of physically numb."

"Oh. Okay" she whispers in response.

A group of girls arrive at the bar, and the blonde moves away to serve them. Santana goes back to staring at the bottom of her empty glass.

Empty, just like her life right now. And then to think she thought she would feel better here. In this bar of all places, the bar where she and Quinn met. She looks around. Everything is still the same. That table, where a guy and his friends are discussing their girlfriends and previous hook-ups. That chair, where one of the boys is scratching his ass right now.

That's where they met.

Santana blinks a couple of times, trying to hold back a tear. The bartender approaches her again and she discreetely wipes her hand over her face.

The blonde glances behind her, and then leans down with her elbows on the bar. "Hey" she says quietly "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

Santana frowns and looks up. When she looks into the kind, blue eyes that are watching her, she shows a little, sad smile. "I really don't think you would want to listen to all my crap, honestly .."

The blonde grabs a chair and sits down, before looking at Santana.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, we're practically strangers .."

The girl shows a little smile and reaches her hand out. "Hi, I'm Brittany. What's your name?"

Santana frowns at first, but shakes the blonde's hand. "Santana Lopez."

"So" Brittany smiles "Now we're not strangers anymore."

The brunette hints a smile at her "So, are you a Forrest Gump fan or something?"

"One of my faves" Brittany nods. "C'mon, you can tell me what's wrong, I'll listen."

Santana opens her mouth to say something, but they suddenly hear some noise at the other end of the bar, a group of young girls just arrived. Brittany sighs. "Right after I've served those people, I'll be right back, promise."

She walks over to the new customers and Santanawatches the tall blonde take their orders, grabbing a few bottles of liquor and making small talk with the girls while she prepares their drinks. She wishes she would be so comfortable around people she doesn't know.

Brittany returns, she stuffs some money in her bright red apron and takes place on the stool again. "Sorry about that, what were you saying?"

Santana gulps "Nothing, really." she says quietly "And it's okay, you have to work. I get that."

She looks down and blinks with her eyes, she doesn't glance up when she feels a hand on hers.

"Hey .. Are you crying? Oh, sweetie. You're crying .."

Santana sniffs and bites her lip, and suddenly the hand is gone, leaving a cold spot on her fingers. A couple of seconds later she feels an arm around her shoulders. She looks up, blond hair falls down over her face, and the big blue eyes are looking at her with an comforting look. She sighs and leans back in the girl's embrace.

It's strange hugging somebody she doesn't know at all, but it feels good to have someone holding her like they don't want her to go. Like at least someone wants to stay.

Santana sobs for a while, then wipes her eyes and looks up. "Sorry" she whispers.

The girl lets go of her, resting her hand on Santana's shoulder. "You don't have to apologise to me .. Just talk to me, that's what I'm here for"

Santana takes a deep breath and looks down. "It's just .. It's just my girlfriend broke up with me and .. It has just been our two year anniversary, and I knew, I knew it was coming but I just .. I don't know .."

Brittany hints a smile at her and runs her hand over the girl's back. Slowly up and down. "Hey .. It's okay.."

"Yo Britz! We need you!"

Brittany shows the girl an apologising smile "I have to go, I'll be back."

Santana sighs and rests her face in her hands. She feels so pathetic. Not only did she get dumped, she's sitting alone in a bar, being comforted by the bartender of all people. With all of the respect, ofcourse. She seems like a really nice girl.

She tries to think of a calm and quiet song, but the only ones she can think of are either depressing or reminding her of Quinn. As a cherry on top, a rock song they once danced to is blasting out of the speakers, some idiot probably asked if they could turn the volume up. She holds her hands over her ears, still closing her eyes. She sighs, trying to get herself under control again. The alcohol rushes through her veins, but she doesn't feel wasted at all.

Suddenly she feels a tap on her shoulder, and she looks up. Brittany is watching her, softly shaking her head. Only then, Santana realises how ridiculous she must've looked, in the middle of a bar, red cheeks, closed eyes and covering her ears with her hands.

She gulps and hints a forced smile at the blonde. Brittany smiles and gets up from her bar stool. "I know what you need." she says, she turns around, takes a few bottles and a glass, and puts them down in front of Santana. The girl is watching her curiously.

"I, am going to make you the perfect drink, on the house. And meanwhile you're gonna tell me about your girlfriend, okay?"

"Ex-girlfriend" Santana corrects her.

Brittany nods. "Ofcourse, but no more crying .. You need to toughen up if you ever want to get back in the game, girl."

She manages to get a small chuckle out of Santana and she smiles. "So, what was she like?"

"Uhm .." Santana frowns "She was funny, sweet .. I could talk to her, you know? She always celebrated the holidays like, with over the top decorations and stuff. She was that kind of person. Cheerful .."

"Hmm, how did you guys meet,?"

"I met her .. Uh, right there, actually" she says, pointing at the table behind her.

Brittany sighs, while opening a bottle. "So you thought it would be good for you to come back here? You're torturing yourself, honey,"

Santana shrugs "I don't know .. She was really nice to me, we even sang karaoke that night .." she smiles at the memory. "She wasn't so subtle in her leering, and she used this cheesy pick up line .. I liked her right away."

Brittany pours some liquor in the glass and nods "Then what?"

Santana clears her troat "Uh, she began to change .. When we were together for a year it was .. Well, we were doing great, actually. So I was thinking about moving in together and stuff .. You know, I wanted to be with her more often. But she immediately protested and said she didn't want that and .. Well, it surprised me, obviously .."

"Hmmhmm" Brittany hums, putting the cap of the second bottle on again.

"And, well .. She started forgetting our dates, she never let me come over unexpectedly, so I started thinking she might be cheating on me or something .. But she got really angry when I asked her about it."

"She was cheating on you" Brittany comments, receiving a frown from Santana.

"You don't know that."

Brittany shows her a small smile "Sweetie, I know you know this too, but you just don't want to believe it."

Santana sighs "That might be true .."

"Yeah .. What happened today?" she asks, stirring in the cocktail she just created.

Santana gulps and takes a deep breath. "She uh .. She called me up this morning, asked if we could meet up. I said that I had to work, and she suddenly got really pissed at me. Like I never made time for her and stuff. And then, uhm .." she blinks and looks down. "She said that she couldn't do this anymore, that I was too much to handle or something, that she needed her freedom .. And she just hung up .."

Brittany smiles at her compassionately. She slides her the drink when Santana looks up. "Here, I call it _'The Rebound'._ It's not officially a drink here, I only make it for nice people who don't deserve to be so heartbroken, like you.

Santana hints a smile at her and takes the drink. She looks up as their hands brush against eachother, and Brittany smiles at her.

"Don't drink it too fast, I'll be right back." she skips over to another bartender and whispers something in the guy's ear. A second later the boy turns his head and narrows his eyes at Santana. The girl frowns a bit confused and a grin appears on the guy's face. He answers Brittany and Santana takes a sip of her drink when the blonde walks back.

"You like it?"

Santana smiles and nods. The drink is extremely sweet, with a slight after taste of lemon. She licks a drip off her bottom lip and looks up at Brittany. "It's perfect."

The blonde smiles back "There is also a lot of alcohol in it, so I hope you weren't planning on driving home tonight."

Santana's lips curl up in a challenging smile and she takes a big gulp from the drink. "Oh I wasn't planning on that .."

Brittany chuckles "Good girl. You feeling a bit better now?"

Santana sighs and nods again "A lot better, thanks."

The blonde sits down and smiles "You're welcome."

"No, seriously. Thank you." Santana hints a smile at her. "You probably think I'm just a loner or something, sitting by myself in a bar. But I just can't really talk to my friends about this stuff .. Thanks for just listening to me."

An adorable smile appears on Brittany's face and Santana can't help but to smile back. "You know," she says. "I have seen you here earlier."

Brittany raises an eyebrow and nods "You have? That .. Really doesn't surprise me" she chuckles "I'm here pretty much every day."

"Yeah, but you want to know the truth?"

Brittany laughs a bit "Okay, sure. Give me the truth."

"The first time I came here .. Wow, your drink is starting to work .. I uh, that was the night I met Quinn, my now ex-girlfriend. You know her."

The blonde nods, while trying to hide a laugh. Santana suddenly slurs out her words, she sounds different. Pretty drunk, actually.

"But, I was here alone at first. And I saw you walking by, and I thought you were really hot." she chuckles as Brittany starts to laugh.

"Oh, did you really?"

Santana shakes her head while joining Brittany in her laughter. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Well, I am very flattered." the blonde winks.

Santana feels a slight blush colouring her cheeks, and she looks down. "Shouldn't you go back to work .."

"Nope, I asked Puck to cover my shift. I'm off for the night." she explains with a smile.

"Oh" Santana answers "Do you maybe, uh .. Want to go somewhere? Get a drink or something ..?" She asks shyly, and Brittany smiles at her.

"Oh, like, in a bar?"

She giggles when Santana looks up frowning, and then chuckles.

"Yeah .. That was pretty stupid" the latina smiles. "We can do something else .. If you want, ofcourse."

Brittany smiles when she hears the hope in Santana's voice "Well, if that means I get to see your beautiful smile again tonight, then I would be honoured."

Santana mutters some silent curse words when she realises she is actually starting to blush. Brittany just giggles at her. "You're cute. I'll get my stuff."

The girl looks up and can just see Brittany walking away to the back. She smiles when the blonde glances over her shoulder, before disappearing around the corner.

Santana sighs dreamily. She knows she will probably wake up with the same heartache as before, but right now she's feeling pretty great, thanks to this amazing angel who just tiptoed into her life.

Wow, she really drank a bit too much.

She feels a tap on her shoulder again, this time Brittany is standing behind her. The blonde grins "You ready to go?"

She smiles back and nods, before jumping off the bar stool, grabbing her purse, and walking out with her new friend. The are almost at the entrance when Santana suddenly holds still. She looks at Brittany with a frown "I didn't pay for my drinks yet"

The blonde chuckles "Don't worry about that, we'll deal with that later."

She links her arm in Santana's and walks her to the cab waiting in front of the door. She opens the door and Santana cautiously gets in. She waits for Brittany to take place next to her and she crosses her legs.

"Where are we going?"

The blonde ignores her question, tells the driver an adress and then turns to Santana. Her lips curl up in a little smile.

"Sweet heartbreak girl .."

Santana smiles at her and shoves a bit closer, so she's next to her and their thighs are touching. The light of the streetlights they're passing gives the blonde's face a warm glow. Her blue eyes glinster in the moonlight, and Santana can't help but think about how beautiful she is.

Beautiful, and oh so close.

Not close enough.

Only a few seconds later she realises she is staring at her, and she quickly blinks a couple of times, and awkwardly smiles, before shuffling a bit further from her.

Brittany chuckles. She cups Santana's cheek with her right hand and lets her thumb caress her soft skin. Santana smiles shyly, and she moves closer again, before looking into the magial blue eyes.

"I shouldn't be doing this yet" she whispers.

Brittany continues striking her thumb over Santana's cheek and she softly shakes her head. "Who is telling you what you should or shouldn't do?"

She shuffles impossibly closer and leans in so their noses are only inches apart. "And besides" she says quietly "Somebody once told me I make a perfect rebound ."


	2. Chapter 2

_So I heard some of you wanted a second chapter :) I'm sorry for not continuing this story earlier, I really wanted to just let it be a one shot, but after reading all of your very kind reviews - and thank you for those - I just had to give in haha. So, I wrote this little piece. _

_I really hope you like it, and if I manage to continue this story, I think it may become quite interesting :) _

_This chapter is just sort of the aftermath, not a lot of exciting things happen, but I already have some ideas for following chapters._

_Anyway, have fun, and I hope you enjoy the chapter that you all had to wait an awful long time for ;)_

* * *

After a long night, Santana slowly starts to wake up. Her lips curl up in a goofy smile when she feels an arm loosely placed over her stomach, and she hears the calming rythm of a girl's breathing by her ear. Blond hair is sprawled out over the pillow next to her, while the girl's nose is nuzzled into the crook of Santana's neck.

The brunette let's out a content sigh, before tearing her eyes away from the blonde, and up to the room she's in. She looks around, and it takes her a second, before it suddenly sinks in. This isn't Quinn's room.

And this certainly isn't her room.

Why the hell would they ..-

oh ..

That's when Santana realises it. Quinn and her aren't together in a random bedroom. Quinn and her aren't together at all. Quinn broke up with her. Quinn left.

When the body next to her wiggles a bit, Santana stiffens. The arm around her waist tightens its grip. Santana glances around the room once more and gulps when she sees her shirt from last night, sticking out from underneath the bed. And a few inches further, her pants. She doesn't see her underwear anywhere, but she isn't too sure she's still wearing it either.

She carefully attempts to move the arm from her waist, but the girl doesn't cooperate at all. The blonde moves again, and this time her movements cause the sheet to reveal a part of her face. Santana looks at her.

Nope. Not Quinn.

She makes a second attempt to free herself from the girl's grip, and this time the blonde lets go. She rolls over and cuddles into her pillow. Santana takes a deep breath, as silent as possible, and then lifts up the bed sheet.

Shit.

Her underwear must be somewhere in the room then.

She slowly sits up, trying not to wake the girl up, and she slides out of the bed. Completely naked, and slightly shivering because fuck this room is freezing, Santana wanders around the bedroom. She picks up her shirt and jeans, and drags one of her shoes out from under the bed. She kneels down to find her other shoe, but it's not in the same place. When she stands up, two eyes are watching her.

"Looking for something?"

Santana's eyes widen and she quickly attempts to cover herself up. The girl is sitting up in bed, the sheet barely covering her chest. When Santana accidentally drops her shirt to the floor and starts freaking out because she's in an unknown girl's bedroom with absolutely no clothes on and no memory of what exactly happened last night, the girl just giggles.

"Hey" she calls, causing Santana to look up at her. The girl moves to the side of the bed and looks like she's searching for something on the ground. When she apparently doesn't find it, she slides out of bed and takes a few steps towards her wardrobe, before opening it and grabbing a piece of clothing. She turns around and throws an oversized hoodie at the brunette. She smiles at her. "That should cover it"

Santana catches it and quickly puts it on. It's a grey sweater, with the words _New York university of performing arts_ pressed on the front in black letters. The hoodie is just long enough to cover up her butt.

Now she has at least one piece of clothing on, Santana is finally calm enough to actually look at the girl in front of her. Her hair is blonde, but longer than Quinn's. She has peering blue eyes, and legs that go on for miles ..

Wait. When Santana drags her gaze from the girl's legs up to those eyes again, she gulps. She knows those eyes. She drowned in them last night. Now it all comes through again, Santana remembers.

"You're the bar girl .." She whispers softly. "You're the rebound girl .."

The girl chuckles "And you're the heartbreak girl,. how nice of you to remember my name" she winks.

By the look on Santana's face, she realises that the girl clearly has no idea she's joking.

"I am so sorry" The brunette starts.

Brittany chuckles, shakes her head and walks up to her. Santana suddenly becomes very aware of the fact that girl still isn't wearing anything besides her panties. Her legs are long and muscular, but muscular in the insanely hot way. Her hips sway with every step and her abs are just ridiculous. And then just .. Boobs.

While Santana isn't being very subtle with her leering, the blonde is suddenly standing in front of her. Santana quickly drags her eyes up and the knowing smirk on the girl's face makes her cheeks flush pink.

"I'm Brittany" the girl says. Santana gulps and awkwardly shakes the hand the girl reached out to her.

"I uh .. I'm sorry, for not remembering .." Santana mumbles. Brittany shrugs.

"It's fine" she chuckles. "I'm used to it" she scans the floor, and picks up some clothes, before putting a pair of shorts on and a tank top. She looks at Santana.

"Santana, are you okay?"

The brunette gulps. Is she? Memories of the previous day suddenly come flashing through her mind. The phone call, the break up, the crying, the alcohol, the sex,.. Too much happened yesterday, and now she's only left with a painful feeling of emptiness in her stomach. So empty, her stomach even starts making noises.

Well, Santana realises, that might as well be because she's really hungry. Brittany let's out a soft laugh, apparently she heard it too.

"You're hungry. There's a box of Lucky Charms on the counter, bowls are in the cabinet, I'll be out soon"

Santana looks up surprised. Breakfast?

In the past, she's had a few one night stands, before Quinn, of course, and not one of them has ever offered her breakfast. Well, mostly that was because she was out before they woke up, but anyway.

She looks up at Brittany and frowns. "Really?"

"Yep" Brittany replies, before turning towards the bed. "Help yourself, meanwhile, I will be searching for the rest of our clothes." She glances over her shoulder and throws Santana a playful wink.

The brunette can't help but to show a small smile. "Okay"

She turns around and walks out of the room, still only wearing Brittany's hoodie. She spins around a few times, trying to orientate. Eventually she walks through the hall and into a room she assumes is the kitchen. She's right.

She looks around a bit awkwardly, before locating the box of Lucky Charms on the counter. Okay, now a bowl. She opens the cabinet and instantly finds a shelf with cereal bowls.

Wow. Finding things in Brittany's kitchen is a lot easier than in Quinn's.

Quinn.

Santana's stomach turns into knots again. She blinks, takes a deep breath, and swallows her tears. She's not crying over her again. She opens her eyes and pours some Lucky Charms in a bowl. She's okay.

She doubts if she should make some breakfast for Brittany too, while searching for spoons. She opens a drawer and takes out two spoons. She pours cereal into a second bowl also, and then attempts to pick the two bowls, two spoons, and a pack of milk up. She takes about two steps when the spoons slip through her fingers and land on the ground with a lot of noise. While she internally curses herself, footsteps are suddenly heard it the hall.

"Dammit Britt! This is like the hundred time this has - oh"

Santana stiffens. She stands still in the middle of the small kitchen, attempting to carry breakfast for two, while a guy in the doorway is looking at her surprised. They stare at each other.

'I uh .. Hey' he stumbles.

Santana gulps. "Hi" she whispers.

The guy frowns at her and takes in her appearance. "Are you uh, you're here with Brittany?"

The brunette bites her lip and slowly nods. "Yeah" she croaks. She clears her throat. "I'm uh .. Breakfast"

"Yeah" the guy replies. He takes a deep breath. "I'm just gonna .." He nudges his head in the direction of Brittany's room.

"Yeah, um .. Yeah .. I'll just .. Wait"

The guy nods. "Okay" he says, before turning around and making his way to Brittany's bedroom. Santana can hear the door open, she leans back against the counter.

Oh god.

She puts the two bowls down and picks up the spoons. She wipes them off on the sweater. Santana can hear the two talking. Well, shouting, actually.

"What the hell, Britt. This is like the third time this month!"

"I thought you weren't home!"

"Of course you didn't, you never think! I was lying on the couch for god's sake!"

There's a moment of silence. Santana inhales sharply, and then she hears the guy's voice again. "Look, I'm sorry, Britt. But it's just not very fun to be chilling in the living room and suddenly see you stumbling into the apartment, ripping off some random girl's clothes."

She hears Brittany huff. "Like you mind seeing that"

Santana guesses the guy is rolling his eyes. "You're right, normally I wouldn't mind. But first of all, I really don't want to see _you_ doing that. And wanting to go to sleep and seeing you naked on top of that girl in _my_ bed, isn't something I enjoy."

Santana's eyes widen. His bed? His bed, so his room. His closet. Wait, that means ..

"She's wearing my fucking hoodie, Britt .."

He says it quietly, aware of the fact that Santana is only two rooms away, but she heard it anyway. Oh god.

Oh god oh god oh god.

She knew it.

She knew this was a bad idea.

Fucking fuck fuck. She has to find clothes. But she can't go into that room now .. Wait, Brittany lives here, so that means she has a bedroom too. A room of her own. With her own closet.

No, you're being ridiculous, San, she thinks to herself. You're not going to dig through the wardrobe of a girl you barely know.

She hears some mumbling, and then footsteps down the hall again. They're lighter, from a woman. Brittany walks into the kitchen, grabs Santana's hand and takes a few steps towards the door. Suddenly she stops and turns around. She frowns when she sees _two_ bowls filled with cereal, and then looks up questionly at Santana. "You're such a cutie" she says with a soft smile. She takes a breath.

"But we'll eat later" Brittany says quietly, before turning and pulling Santana with her through the apartment. The blonde still holding her hand, Santana gets dragged into another bedroom. The right one this time.

Brittany let's go of Santana and walks over to her wardrobe. "I am terribly sorry to tell you that your underwear has apparently vanished, Santana. It wasn't like.. Anywhere"

Santana sighs softly, standing in the middle of the room. "It's okay .." She plays with the hem of the sweater. "Brittany?"

"Yeees" the blonde looks up, she's holding a bright pink bra in her hands.

"Um, who was that?"

"Oh, the guy?"

"Yeah"

"That's Mike Chang" Brittany explains. She stands up straight and throws the bra to Santana, followed by a navy blue shirt. "Put this on. He's my roommate, we've been friends since like, forever"

Santana nods. "Oh .. Is this really the third time you've had sex in his bed?"

Brittany looks at her and starts to laugh. "Well, it's the third time this month" she chuckles. "But I swear, it's not my fault."

Santana frowns at her, a smile playing on her lips. "Whose fault is it then?"

"His!" The blonde exclaims. "He wanted to switch rooms like a few months ago, and my unconsciousness is still not used to it."

Santana chuckles "Your unconsciousness?"

Brittany just shrugs. She takes a breath and looks at her. "Put your clothes on" she tells Santana, throwing her a pair of jeans and clean underwear. "Those pants are too short for me, so they'll fit you, and dont worry, I just bought those"

Santana catches all the clothes that are being thrown her way, but she doesn't put them on. When the blonde frowns at her, she just gives her an awkward look. Brittany finally seems to get it, and she laughs at her and shakes her head. "You know I already saw you naked, right?"

She chuckles and then walks past Santana, heading to the door. "Make sure you're dressed when I get back, because I don't do knocking" she winks.

The brunette lets out a light chuckle and when Brittany is out of the door, she quickly takes off the hoodie. She looks at it, gulps, and then neatly folds it and places it on the bed. She takes Brittany's clothes and puts them on.

When she's fully dressed, she doubts whether it would be okay to sit down on Brittany's bed. She shakes her head. Of course it's okay. She sits down and looks around Brittany's room.

The walls are a soft shade of pink, her closet is made out of wood, there's a desk in front of the window. Santana notices there's a small balcony attached to the room. She's always wanted one of those. It always seemed her so romantic to be standing up there with your love, drinking champagne, watching the sunset and kissing beneath the stars ..

Santana can be a real romantic sap at times, Quinn had always mocked her for that. She wasn't really the romantic type.

Standing in front of the window, Santana feels the feeling in her stomach return. She places a hand on her belly and leans with her forehead against the cool glass. Why does it hurt so much to think about her? She wasn't good for me, Santana thinks.

And she knows it too, that Quinn wasn't good for her. She never was. But to Santana, it felt so right that she chose to ignore all the things that were so wrong. Like how Quinn needed Santana every minute of every day, but if Santana wanted to meet her, she was busy, or she had more important things to do. Or how Santana had to get rid of her cat because Quinn was allergic.

She wasn't even really allergic, Santana had discovered later on, she just found that Santana wasted too much attention on the animal.

But then again, there were good things too. Like the movie nights, where they always ended up naked in bed, only halfway through the movie. Like how they would sing while doing the dishes, or how they would pick eachothers outfits on date night. How they shared so many first experiences, how they could talk to each other about anything, how even when they were angry at each other, they would still share their umbrella in the pouring rain. How even though they drove each other completely mad sometimes, they always managed to make up.

But not this time. This time, Quinn didn't even try.

And that's what hurts Santana the most, that she just .. Left.

"Santana?" The brunette quickly spins around when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Only when she wipes her hand over her face, she realises she was crying. She blinks a few times and gulps.

She sees Brittany taking a deep breath, before the girl pulls her forward into a hug. Santana wraps her arms around her back and nuzzles her face in Brittany's neck. They stand there for a while, holding each other like they haven't seen each other naked less than 30 minutes ago. Eventually, Santana lets go. Brittany keeps her arms looped around Santana's neck.

She looks into her eyes and leans forward, before softly kissing her lips. When she leans back, Santana shows a soft, thankful smile. She bites her lip and lets out a light chuckle when she realises what's actually happening.

Brittany looks at her, a small wrinkle on her face, but a soft smile playing on her lips. "What's so funny?" She asks.

Santana soflty shakes her head. "Nothing" she smiles. "You're just the strangest rebound I've ever had."

* * *

_If you have any thoughts, please do drop them below :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi,_

_So, first things first, thank you for the reviews on the previous chapters, I really appreciate it! As a response to FreshKicks: thank you for defending me and this story, that was super nice. And you don't have to apologise by the way, I totally get it. I really appreciated what you said and it made me feel less bad about the comment._

_As for the person who decided to leave a very negative comment : Hello, why did you do that? I'm all of being critical and all, but tearing people's work down is never a help. Please try to express your negative feelings otherwise, or don't express them at all because it just makes me sad, thank you._

_Okay, now about the story. This isn't really a fun chapter, sorry about that. It gets kind of fucked up, I guess, but I'll make stuff up to you guys. Um, so .. Please don't hate me for this chapter, it will get better, promise_.

* * *

Still dressed in Brittany's clothes, Santana looks up at the blonde. This situation is strange, and she probably really shouldn't be doing this, but Brittany is just so .. Mesmerising. Interesting. Mysterious.

Well, maybe not mysterious, but Santana just finds herself wanting to get to know all about her. She wants to talk to her and ask her questions, about her life, her job, her family .. She knows she should probably leave this as a one night stand which they will never speak of again, but something feels different. Somehow this doesn't feel like a meaningless one night stand. Not to her.

Brittany stares back, a small frown on her face. This all felt right at first, but hearing Santana saying that, saying the word _rebound_ again, made her realise what this really is. And how wrong this is. This isn't how it's supposed to be.

She can't do this. She has to let Santana go now. Even though they still haven't eaten anything yet, and the girl is wearing her clothes -for no reason, actually, since Santana's clothes hadn't even disappeared -.

Even though she doesn't want to go back to the bar, act like nothing ever happened, and repeat her actions with another heartbroken body.

Things usually never get complicated for her, she won't let that happen this time.

Brittany clears her throat, breaking the tension between them."You - uh .. Maybe you should leave."

Santana feels a frown forming on her face. Only now she realises Brittany looks different. She looks .. Uncomfortable. "Now?" she asks.

Brittany nods, slowly. "I think that's for the best.."

"Uh, okay" the brunette replies quietly. "Yeah, okay, I'll go." She turns around and takes a few steps towards the door, before stopping and facing Brittany again. "But, can I - No. No, never mind."

Brittany frowns, then raises her eyebrows at the girl, signing her to continue.

"No, I just" Santana lets out a soft sigh. "Wanted to know if I could call"

Brittany gulps. She should've seen this coming. It's not unlikely that they want to call her back. It's not unlikely for people to ask for her number. It's not unlikely at all for someone to ask to keep seeing her.

What's unlikely is that Brittany doesn't want to say no this time.

When the blonde doesn't give her an answer, Santana slowly nods. "Got it, sorry. I know these things don't exactly work that way."

She turns around again and walks through the bedroom door, and down the hall. She sees her clothes laying - neatly folded - on a chair in the living room, and she picks them up on her way out.

"Hey" a voice behind her calls. Santana turns, searching for the source. She sees the guy - Mike - sitting on the couch. He awkwardly points at the pile of clothes in her arms. "I uh, I found your .. Underthingies"

Santana can't help but to chuckle. "Yeah, thanks" she hints a smile at him. "And sorry for, .. everything"

He shrugs, his face revealing that he doesn't enjoy these things, but he doesn't make a big deal out of it. "I'm used to it" he says.

The next moment long legs stride into the room. Brittany walks up to Santana, now in decent clothes, and nudges her head to come with her. She leads her to the front door, but pauses before opening it. She looks down at the brunette in front of her.

"So, maybe I'll, see you around .."

Santana gulps, but nods. The blonde does exactly the same. She opens the door, and Santana walks out of her apartment. Brittany breathes in sharply, the woman is looking at her, almost like she's waiting for the blonde to say something.

"You don't - have to call." Brittany eventually says. By the look on Santana's face, the blonde understands that the girl doesn't know what she is trying to say.

Brittany looks down. She doesn't want to say it. Or no, she does want to, she wants to say this, and so many other things too. But she can't, and she won't.

Don't make it complicated, she thinks to herself. Keep it simple.

The woman bites her lip and looks up, before nonchalantly shrugging a shoulder. She locks eyes with Santana and smiles.

"You know where to find me."

* * *

"- And then she just said _you know where to find me,_ in this super flirty voice, and then she just closed the door and disappeared."

"You know where to find me?"

"You know where to find me."

"So she wants to see you again?"

"I have no idea!"

Santana groans in frustration and let's herself fall into the couch. Tina is nonchalantly blowing on her fingers, attempting to dry the nail polish she just delicately applied to her nails.

"Well I think you should go visit her"

Santana frowns and looks up at her friend. "But I don't get her. First she's all like _I'm here for you, talk to me_, then she takes me home and fucks me - " Santana rambles, her last words receiving a look from Tina. "And then in the morning she's super nice and then I suddenly have to leave! I mean, I get the concept of a one night stand, but I mean .. And also, Chang" The brunette warns, throwing a meaningful look at Tina. "If you _ever_ tell _anyone_ I asked you for help on this, I will make sure you'll regret it."

The other girl suddenly looks up and gasps dramatically. Her eyes widen and she quickly crosses her heart. "I promise. Please let me keep my hair this time"

The brunette grins at her. "If you keep your promise, sure. Anyway, we were talking about me."

"Yes." Tina says, "go over to that bar, and simply ask her what her deal is. Who knows, maybe she has a legit explanation? She suddenly remembered she had something to do, or she didn't want you to see something, or, I don't know. I suck at giving this kind of advice, why don't you go to Rachel for these things?"

Santana gulps. Rachel is the last person she would talk to about this. "You know she would just bring Quinn up, Tina"

"Right, and you still have to tell me what's going on. Because a simple text with _'Quinn and I broke up, come over'_ is not enough for me. "

The other girl sighs "I don't want to talk about it."

Tina shrugs "What you want"

Tina goes back to blowing her nails, while Santana buries her face in a pillow. They sit in silence for a while, until Santana's phone starts ringing. She snaps up.

"Who is it?"

Tina looks over at the girl's phone. Her expression changes as she faces Santana again. "Quinn" she says quietly.

Santana frowns and thinks for a second. She looks down, gulps, and then tells her friend to pass her her cell phone. Tina raises an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

The brunette takes a deep breath and nods. "Yeah, just give it to me"

Tina sighs, but then shrugs and hands Santana her phone. The girl answers the call and holds the phone to her ear.

"Quinn."

There's a moment of silence, she can hear Quinn taking a deep breath.

_"Santana"_

Santana feels shivers running down her spine just by hearing the blonde's voice.

_"Look"_ Quinn continues _"can we .. Talk?"_

Tina looks at Santana, discreetly asking what Quinn is saying. "Wants to talk" Santana mouths.

"What about?" She replies to her ex lover, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

_"Just .. us"_

Santana gulps. She didn't know there still even was an _us._ Is there? She clears her throat. "What about us?"

She can't help the warm feeling in her stomach when she hears Quinn's following words.

_"I miss you."_

But on the other hand, she knows she shouldn't feel like this. Quinn hurt her, Quinn wasn't good to her. She can't go back to her, even if she wanted to.

But she wants to, so bad.

"I .." is all she can get out right now.

I miss you too, she wants to say.

_Don't give in that easily,_ she thinks to herself. Santana tells herself to be angry. Because Quinn hurt her. Quinn cheated on her. Well, she _probably_ cheated on her. Santana takes a deep breath and puts on her best angry voice.

"Well," she breathes. "Maybe you should've thought of that before you broke up with me."

After those words, Santana ends the call, not even waiting for a response from Quinn. Tina stares at her. "Well that was harsh"

Santana shakes her head. "Not harsh enough. But seriously though, should I go over to the bar?"

Tina looks at her. "Just start by telling me what the hell is going on with you and Quinn."

After a lot of sighing and eye rolling, Santana eventually told Tina the truth. She told her what she had told Brittany, but then, you know .. Less detailed, and without the crying.

Tina left later that night, leaving Santana alone in her apartment again. She eats dinner, alone, and around 8 o'clock, she sits down on the couch, cell phone in her hand. She takes a deep breath and dials a number. It doesn't take long before the voice on the other end answers.

Santana sighs "Quinn? It's me."

_"Oh"_ the blonde replies. _"So what changed your mind?"_

"What makes you think I changed my mind?" Santana says.

She doesn't receive a response right away. It's quiet for a few seconds.

_"Why were you_ so_ mad at me? When we called a few days ago you just sounded sad, but now .."_

Santana softly shakes her head. "Are you serious? You broke up with me, in a really, _really_ rude way, and I can't be hurt by that?"

_"Well, I don't know, but you don't sound hurt. You sound bitter and angry and stuff"_

"Of course I'm angry! What did you expect?!"

_"What did I do then? Why are you so_ fucking_ pissed at me, what did I do this time?!"_

"You fucking cheated on me!"

_".. What?!"_

Santana's eyes widen and she gulps when she realises what she said. She wasn't sure at all that the girl had cheated on her, it was just something she suspected ..

"What _did you just say, Santana"_

"I .. I don't - I mean, Brittany said that you were definitely cheating on me but I didn't know for -"

_" - Wait, Brittany? Blonde Brittany?"_

Santana frowns "Yes .."

Did Brittany know Quinn? She never said that she did. What the hell?

_"How the fuck do you know her?!"_ Quinn practically screams into the phone.

"I met her in a bar, how do you?!" Santana shouts back.

She hears the blonde sigh.

_"Also in a bar."_ Quinn replies. She groans _"That bitch .. How dare she .. -"_

"Why is it so bad that I know her, Quinn? What does it matter?"

_"It matters because .. Just because, bitch is telling you things she ain't supposed to."_

"What do you mean? Wait, you didn't even deny that you were cheating on me, did you?"

_" ... No .."_ The blonde mumbles back.

Santana sinks back into the couch and looks up at the ceiling. "Oh my god ..." She breathes, closing her eyes. "You .. Why .. Wait, what does Brittany have to do with this?"

By Quinn's silence, Santana understands what the girl doesn't want to say. Suddenly, all pieces fit together, and it makes sense.

_She was cheating on you._

_I'm used to it._

_You should go_.

Santana had to leave because Brittany suddenly felt guilty, that was it. And of course she knew Quinn was cheating on her, because Brittany was the girl Quinn had an affair with!

"Oh God" Santana whispers. She feels her stomach drop. "It was her, wasn't it .."

_"San, I'm sorry, I just - "_

"- Don't you call me that" Santana snaps. "You don't have that right anymore"

_"What do you mean I don't have that right?"_

"I have to go" the brunette replies, before ending the call.

Quinn knows Brittany. Brittany, the hot girl she met in the bar, the angel who was so sweet to her, the woman who seduced her. She knows her.

Quinn cheated on her. She admitted it.

But Brittany knows Quinn. How could Santana ever have been that stupid. That foolish. The blonde just tricked her. She didn't mention at all that she knew Santana's ex girlfriend, and she sure as hell failed to mention that she fucked her!

That bitch made her believe she cared about her.

Both bitches.

* * *

Santana slams on her breaks and quickly parks right in front of the building. She grabs her purse, gets out of her car and slams the door shut. In fury, she stares at the building in front of her.

Bright, red letters look down at her from above the entrance. She takes a deep breath and storms forward. She opens the door and instantly finds who she's been looking for. Brittany is standing behind the bar as always, taking an order from some guy in a neat jacket and a hat, when she suddenly looks up. Santana feels nailed to the ground when those baby blue eyes lock with hers, and she sees the smile forming on the blonde's face. But then she remembers, and the feeling in her stomach returns.

The feeling of betrayal, and anger, and before she knows it Snixx has taken over, and she barges over to the bar.

"Hey! Santana, I didn't -"

" - You." Santana interrupts her. "How could you do this to me? I didn't know you at all and you made me trust you! But you're just like her, aren't you? You're not any better!"

"Whoa, Santana, calm down! What the hell did I do?!"

"She cheated on me!" Santana shouts back. "She did and you knew!"

"Oh god .." The blonde softly shakes her head and runs a hand through her hair. "So it was true .. I'm so sorry, Santana. But, why are you angry at _me?_ I mean, I did tell you, right?"

The brunette stares at her for a second, wide eyed, while Brittany makes her way to the other side of the bar.

"Stop fucking lying to me!" She shouts, drawing attention from the customers. "You know damn well what you did, and I thought you were different! God, you probably laughed afterwards at how stupid I was, right? Like you got me there, right?! But guess what, I am done! And I know everything! So don't you even think I'll be talking to any of you ever again!"

Suddenly Santana's rant is interrupted by another man appearing from

behind the bar. He's wearing the same bright red apron Brittany has, and the look on his face seems worried. "Hey, hey take it easy" he calls, approaching the two women.

"Britt, what's going on?" He asks, resting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Is she bothering you or something? Should I - "

" - No, I just need a minute. " Brittany replies quietly, before turning back to Santana. "Come with me, we can't do this here."

"Oh yeah, more secrets and being sneaky? I'm done with secrets, I don't care if everyone in the city here gets to know what kind of person you really are!"

"Santana!" The blonde calls. "Not here! Please!"

Santana glares at her, breathing heavily. "Fine" she replies, following Brittany through a door into another room.

"Now" Brittany says, while closing the door. "Please calm down and tell me what is going on. Because I honestly have no idea."

"Don't act all innocent now. She told me."

The blonde gulps and looks down, softly shaking her head. "What did she tell you?" Brittany asks, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "What could be possibly have told you about me? She doesn't even know who I am."

"Why are you still fucking lying to me?! Just tell me the truth!"

"I don't know the truth!" Brittany shouts back. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Santana! So instead of shouting and screaming just tell me what I'm being accused of here because I don't know! I don't know, okay?"

Santana stares at her. This wasn't right. Of course Brittany would know. She should know. Why is she saying that she doesn't know?

"She cheated on me." Santana states.

The blonde's expression softens as she softly nods her head. "Yeah .. And?"

"With _you."_

A second or two passes before the words sink in with the blonde. A big frown appears on Brittany's face as she stares at Santana wide eyed. _"What?!"_

Santana blinks as a silence fills the room. "You - she cheated on me with you. She, she did. She did right? She told me. You knew her. You know her." The brunette replies, suddenly confused.

The blonde is still staring down at her. She takes a deep breath and sighs, running a hand over her hair. She looks at Santana non believing, and slowly shakes her head. "Do you really think I would do something like that?"

The smaller girl swallows hard and softly lifts her shoulders. "Why won't I?" She asks. "I mean, I don't know you at all."

Brittany nods. "Okay, well. Yeah, okay. Okay. But I was there for you, wasn't I? I listened to you talk about her. I tried comforting you .. And yeah, things took a completely different turn, but I wasn't taking advantage of you, I thought you knew that. And then I .. I just - I don't know. I can't believe you would think after all that, I would do something like that. I .. I don't get it."

"But she .. She told me it was you" Santana answers after a few seconds, her voice suddenly sounds small.

"Did she literally say it was Brittany S. Pierce, the bartender at _The_ _Shue?"_

The brunette slowly bows her head down. "No."

How could she have been so foolish. She believed Quinn from the first time. Quinn, the girl who had been lying to her for god knows how long.

"What did she say then, Santana"

The girl let out a deep breath. "When I mentioned your name, she freaked out. Asked if you were blonde and where I met you. When it turned out we both met a blonde named Brittany at a bar, and she kind of confessed that she cheated on me, it just ... I don't know, made sense .." Santana mumbles.

"So, blonde Brittany, huh.." Brittany replies. She sighs and shakes her head again. "Do you have any idea how many blonde Brittany's there are in this city? My damn neighbor has the same name and hair colour as me!"

Santana looks up at her, frowning. "Well could it be her then?"

"She's six."

"Oh"

"Yeah, anyway." The blonde leans against the door and closes her eyes for a few seconds. "You know, I get that you're hurt, Santana. I really do. But coming here and accusing me of things you're not even that sure off, in front of my customers and colleagues, that's just .. Not cool. I could get in a lot of trouble if my boss would find out."

"I know" Santana replies quietly. "I - uh .. I'm sorry."

"Well, your apology is accepted, I guess." Brittany looks up at her and nibbles on her bottom lip.

"So, it really, really wasn't you?"

"No, Santana." The blonde shakes her head. "It wasn't me."

The brunette stares at her for a few seconds, and gulps. "I'm so sorry" she whispers. "I am so, so sorry! I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that and just like - and in your workplace! Oh god what have I done!" Santana rambles, pacing back and forth through the room. "Oh my god, Brittany, you must hate me right now .. You must hate me, I would hate me, I won't blame you if you do, I -"

" - Santana." The blonde says calmly, causing the other girl to look up. "I don't .. I don't hate you.."

"You don't?" Santana squeaks.

The blonde softly shakes her head. "No"

"I know I would" Santana replies quietly. "Oh god, I've gotten you in so much trouble! With your boss, with your roommate, with just .. I don't know, everything?!"

"Santana" the blonde calls again, taking a step forward. "Breathe. I don't hate you.I didn't have an affair with your ex girlfriend, and I don't hate you."

Santana takes a few breaths and then looks up. "I'm really, really sorry, Brittany."

"I know" the blonde nods slowly. "I know, me too."

* * *

_So I'm going to end it here. Please don't hate me for this chapter! I know Santana got a little ccrazy, and Quinn's kind of an asshole, and Brittany just acts like she doesn't care about anything, but things are going to change! I know the characters aren't quite like on the show, but they do have some characteristics. That will become more obvious in following chapters._

_This fic is so hard to write though, because I only continued it because a lot of people asked, but that means I don't exactly have a plan yet. So I'm sorry, the first few chapters are a bit messy, but I hope it will get better._

_Thank you all for reading and have a great weekend!_


End file.
